Foresight
by StBridget
Summary: Steve has a bad feeling about his mission to capture Hesse-and a good one. McDanno slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Hawaii Five-0 is property of CBS and its creators.  
**

 **A/N: Inspired by darkmoore's A Gift(ed) for Christmas over on AO3, with a healthy helping from my own dragon verse.**

Steve tossed and turned in his bunk, haunted by dreams—visions, really—of the upcoming mission. Gunfire. Running figures, falling, lifeless. A single shot. A funeral, the mourners decked in uniforms. A salute. A flag. Deep, debilitating sadness.

There was more though: a garage—his father's Steve thought. A voice, yelling at him to freeze. More gunfire, more falling bodies, but on a ship this time, which was strange, because this mission was nowhere near the water.

And, most prominent of all, a face. It was obscured, but Steve could tell it was male, saw a shock of blond hair. Then, the face turned towards him. It was still in shadow, but a pair of the bluest eyes Steve had ever seen locked with his. Steve didn't know what it meant, but he knew it was important.

By morning, the images had faded, leaving just a deep sense of foreboding. Steve hated these feelings. He knew that some anxiety before a mission was normal, but this was something more. Steve always knew, _knew_ when a mission was going to go south. He'd wake up with dread in his stomach, his movements sluggish, mechanical, everything playing out as if in a dream, _his_ dream. And he was always right. He got good feelings, too, knew when a mission was going to go well, but unfortunately, those were fewer and far between.

And yet, despite his misgivings, even stronger and more intense than usual, Steve felt like there was something _more_ , like this was the darkness just before the dawn, like one door was going to close but another was going to open. Maybe he should lay off the metaphors. Still, Steve felt like good things were ahead, if he could only survive long enough to get there.

Steve kept his feelings to himself on the way to the drop zone, not wanting to burden Freddy. He forced himself to laugh and joke with his friend, congratulating Freddy on his marriage to Kelly and the impending birth of their child. Steve tried hard not to let on that he was sure one or both of them was not going to survive the mission.

That didn't keep Steve from watching in horror as Freddy was gunned down. Steve ran to his friend, trying desperately to get Freddy to safety. Even as Freddy begged him to complete the mission, Steve was torn between getting Hesse out of there and trying to save Freddy. Steve knew it was hopeless though, knew because of his vision, not just his trained analytical mind telling him Freddy couldn't survive such injuries. Finally, he left Freddy behind, escaping with his prisoner—and his life.

Freddy's loss nearly paralyzed Steve. He knew he should be happy—he had completed the mission, and Hesse was going where he belonged, but he mourned the loss of his friend. Steve had lost comrades before, but never one as close to him as Freddy. Steve didn't think he'd ever be the same. And he couldn't shake the feeling that things weren't over yet.

His brooding was interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone. The number was his father's, but Steve dreaded picking it up. He knew with certainty that it was not good news. The other shoe was about to drop.

The next events happened in a blur—Victor Hesse's voice, his father's, the ambush, Anton Hesse running and falling, Steve watching in horror, grabbing for him but knowing he was dead. What played out before his eyes was interspersed with flashes from his dream, blending visions and reality until Steve wasn't sure which was which.

Then, a single gunshot echoed in his ear and in his mind, and Steve came back to himself just in time to hear Victor's voice. The realization of what happened hit Steve in his gut. His father was dead.

Grief and a need for revenge, for his father and for Freddy, overrode everything else. Steve forgot his feeling of impending change, change for the better, and focused on the here and now. He _had_ to get Hesse, _had_ to untangle the clues his father had left.

The clues led Steve to his father's toolbox, led him to break into an active crime scene (it was his house now, he rationalized; he had a right), led him to grab the toolbox and turn to leave, just as a voice echoed in the garage. "Freeze!"

Steve turned and saw a figure in the shadows, a stranger, but somehow familiar. The figure was male, and Steve could just discern a shock of blond hair. Then, the figure stepped into view, and a pair of the bluest eyes Steve had ever seen locked with his. Steve had a sense of déjà vu. He'd seen those eyes before, even though he'd never met the man. Then it hit him. This was it. This was what he was waiting for. This was his future.

Danny Williams was his future.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: This was _not_ what I was intending to write. I wanted a break from my series, but I wanted some good old fashioned slash. This was not what I had in mind. But the idea grabbed me and wouldn't let go, so here you go. Yummy slashy slash may follow separately. . .


	2. Chapter 2

Steve couldn't get Danny's face out of his head. It filled his thoughts for the rest of the day, then filled his dreams all night. These were hopeful dreams though, filled with happy images of Danny. Danny next to him in a car, first a Mustang, then a shiny silver Camaro. Danny at a football game with Steve's father's old partner and a woman he didn't recognize, a young, brown-haired, pigtailed girl with them. Danny and Steve on the beach behind Steve's house, drinking beer. Danny in his bed, looking up at him with sleepy blue eyes and a smile on his face.

That led to other dreams, erotic ones, ones which Steve wished were visions, but knew were just a product of his overstimulated imagination. Still, Steve let himself be lost in the images of Danny writhing beneath him, squirming on top of him, rubbing against him, running his tongue along Steve's earlobe, his neck, his collar, down his chest, over his nipples, and lower. Steve woke, hard and aching, and dying to see Danny again.

Steve knew he'd accepted the job from the Governor as much to stay near Danny as to avenge his father, although that had been a motive, too. It didn't hurt that Danny was a detective, and Steve could genuinely use his talents on the task force. Steve could tell himself that was the reason he wanted Danny as his partner, but he'd be fooling himself. He wanted Danny, period.

First thing the next morning, Steve called the governor to tell her he was taking Danny as his partner, then called Danny's captain to get the case files and arrange for Danny's transfer to the task force. Then, he went to tell Danny the good news.

Only problem was, Danny didn't see it as good news. In fact, Danny flat out refused, even when Steve told him he had no choice and tried to reason with him. Okay, maybe he was a bit more forceful than necessary, but couldn't Danny see that Steve _had_ to have him as his partner, that Steve _needed_ him, not just on his task force, but in his life?

Finally, Steve dragged Danny out of his apartment, protesting all the while, and convinced him to track down his lead. The whole way there, Danny treated Steve to a tirade on anything and everything, and Steve was beginning to question his sanity. _This_ was the man his future was tied to? Professionally, he could see that. Even in as little exposure as Steve had had to the man and with what little research he'd done, Steve could tell the man was a brilliant detective. Ulterior motives aside, Danny was clearly a good choice for his team.

Personally, Steve was sure he'd want to kill Danny before a month was out. Scratch that, before a _day_ was out. Steve saw red when Danny jabbed his finger in Steve's face, bitching about getting shot. Steve grabbed the shorter man in a wrist lock, twisting Danny's arm painfully behind his back. A jolt of electricity shot up Steve's spine, but he suppressed it. This was about dominance, not arousal. Steve expected his little demonstration to be the end of it. He didn't expect Danny's fist to connect with his jaw.

Steve certainly didn't expect his reaction to the punch. The arousal Steve had tamped down broke free, overcoming him. Steve wanted nothing more than to grab Danny and ravish him right there. It took a huge effort to resist the urge as Steve staggered to his feet and looked at Danny.

He could tell the other man had felt it, too. Danny was standing there, shaking his hand as though it had been burned, just staring at Steve with those intense blue eyes that had been haunting Steve ever since they first appeared in his dreams. Then the moment passed, and it was back to the task at hand.

Things were not going well between them, though. Danny would not let up on being shot, ragging on Steve for the rest of the day. There was anger, sure, but Steve thought he detected a fond note underneath. He hoped so. It didn't bode well for their future together if there wasn't.

Then came the confrontation with Hesse and the aftermath. Steve had turned to Danny and said "Book 'em, Danno," using his daughter's nickname without thinking.

Danny snapped at him. "Don't call me Danno." Steve was chagrined. He hadn't meant to. It just slipped out. It seemed so natural, so intimate, reflective of where Steve wanted to be with Danny. But clearly, Steve had overstepped his bounds; he wasn't there yet.

Back in his office, Steve sat behind his desk, thinking hard. He _had_ to win Danny, _had_ to show the detective just how important he was to Steve. He needed to _court_ him. But what could he do to show his sincerity? Just flat out asking Danny on a date was out; Steve knew he'd get shot down at the very least, punched again at the worst. And as exhilarating as it had felt to have Danny touch him in such an impassioned way, even if it wasn't the passion Steve was looking for, he wasn't eager to repeat the experience. That had hurt!

No, some sort of gesture was in order. But what? If Steve got Danny flowers or chocolate, the other man would just think he was crazy. Then Steve thought of Danny's reaction to malasadas. That would be a good place to start. He could do that without seeming too out of the ordinary. But Steve wanted to seem out of the ordinary. He wanted to do something grand, something that would capture Danny's attention and let him know Steve was serious. He just had no clue what.

Then, Steve had an idea. He'd heard Danny planning his weekend with his daughter, and he'd seen Danny's apartment. That was no place to have a kid. Steve could do something about that. And, from what he'd seen, the way to Danny's heart was through his daughter.

Steve called in some favors and was able to get reservations at a resort for that weekend. Steve dropped the documents on Danny's desk without a word. Danny was puzzled, but Steve saw his face light up when he realized what Steve had done.

Pleased, Steve turned to go but was stopped by Danny's voice. "Come with us?" It was tentative, uncertain, barely above a whisper.

Elated, Steve turned to face the man who, he could admit to himself, he was well on his way to falling in love with. "I'd love to."


	3. Chapter 3

Steve had never been so nervous in his life as when he met Grace Williams. What if she didn't like him? If Grace hated him outright, any chance Steve had with Danny would go up in smoke. If she didn't warm to him right away, there was still hope, but he'd be fighting an uphill battle. If it was love at first sight, Steve was in like Flynn.

Reality was somewhere in the middle. Grace didn't throw herself at him, hug the stuffing out of him, call him "Uncle Steve", and act like they'd known each other forever, but she didn't hate him either. Grace was polite, but her smile was genuine when Danny introduced them. Steve couldn't help seeing her father in that smile, not that he'd seen Danny smile nearly enough. Steve planned on changing that. If he had his way, he'd see Danny's smile every day for the rest of his life.

They checked in and had dinner in the hotel restaurant. Danny was impressed. He let out a low whistle. "You really go all out, don't you?"

Steve tried to sound nonchalant. "Least I can do for getting you shot."

"I'd say this is above and beyond," Danny said. "But it doesn't get you off the hook. Acceptance is still pending."

"How'd you get Danno shot?" Grace asked, wide-eyed.

Steve started to launch into a detailed explanation but was silenced by a Look from Danny. "Never you mind," Danny said. "Just know that he did. On the day we met, no less."

"Second day," Steve supplied helpfully.

"Meeting over guns in your father's garage doesn't count!" Danny practically shouted. "Not that being dragged off against my will and being shot counts either. I should have known being your partner would be hazardous to my health."

Grace looked enthralled. "You didn't tell me how you met, Danno."

Danny had apparently forgotten she was there. "With good reason! I don't want my daughter to know I'm meeting people at gunpoint!" He realized he was about to go off on an inappropriate topic for an eight-year-old again, and changed the subject. "How's school going, Monkey?"

Grace prattled on about school. That got Steve to open up and share stories about growing up in Hawaii. Grace looked impressed when he talked about breaking records as the quarterback on the football team. So did Danny. "I wish I could have seen you play, babe."

Steve felt his heart warm at being called babe, even though he'd been told not to take it personally—it was just a Jersey thing. Still, Danny didn't call Chin or Kono "babe". "I'll take you to the next football game," he promised. "Both of you."

Grace's eyes lit up. "I'd love that! I want to be a cheerleader," she confided. And she was off about all the things cheerleaders did she was looking forward to.

Steve watched Danny smile at her fondly, and found himself smiling fondly at Danny in turn.

Dinner passed pleasantly, and they went back to their room (actually, a two-bedroom suite—Steve had gone all-out) to watch a movie. Steve was completely out of touch with the latest in Disney movies, and listened attentively while Grace explained the plot in great detail.

After the movie, Danny sent Grace off to bed. After she left, there was an uncomfortable silence, neither man knowing what to say or do. Steve knew what he _wanted_ to do—he wanted to reach over, pull Danny tight against him, and never let go, but he didn't think that would be appropriate.

Danny broke the silence at last. "Want to watch a game? We've got every sports channel known to man."

"Sure," Steve agreed. The atmosphere was companionable after that as they cheered on their teams and bickered over their favorites. It seemed like most of their conversations consisted of Steve saying something and Danny vehemently disagreeing, but Steve was realizing Danny didn't mean anything by it; it was just the way he was. In fact, Steve was starting to enjoy it.

The only problem was, the conversation wasn't very deep. Steve wanted to really get to _know_ Danny, know his likes and dislikes, know what made him tick (besides, apparently, everything). He knew about Rachel, and Grace, and his problems with HPD, but he felt like he was just scraping the surface. Still, there'd be time enough for that—a whole lifetime if Steve had his way.

Finally, Danny started yawning. "Okay, babe, time to turn in," he said. "We've got a long day ahead of us."

Steve was puzzled. "What do you mean? We're here to relax. Grace is going to swim with the dolphins, we're going to sit by the pool, take it easy."

Danny laughed. "Clearly, you've never tried to keep up with an eight-year-old. We'll see if you still think this is so relaxing this time tomorrow."

"Whatever." Steve followed Danny into the second bedroom, bumping into the shorter man when he stopped dead in the doorway. "What?"

"We've got a problem. There's only one bed."

Steve peered over Danny's shoulder. Sure enough, there was just one bed—a king-sized with big, fluffy pillows and a soft down comforter. Wasn't a problem as far as Steve was concerned—he'd happily share—the bed was plenty big enough for both of them, and he said so. Steve didn't mention that, in an ideal world, they wouldn't be taking up the whole thing—they'd be curled tightly around each other in the middle. Steve had to firmly tamp his libido down at the thought.

"Nah, it's okay. I'll share with Grace," Danny said. "Her room has two beds."

Steve panicked. This was his big chance, and he was about to blow it. "Don't be silly. You said yourself—we're going to spend all day tomorrow keeping up with her. You deserve your own space."

"It won't be my own space," Danny pointed out. "I'll be sharing with you."

Steve shrugged, trying to appear as if he weren't bitterly disappointed Danny didn't want to share. "Suit yourself. Don't say I didn't offer."

Danny hesitated for a minute. "Okay, fine. Just don't snore."

Steve feigned indignation. "I don't snore. _You_ better not hog the covers."

Danny snorted. "Don't worry, babe. It's too hot for covers."

That brought an image to Steve's mind of Danny sprawled across the bed on top of the covers, naked, moonlight highlighting his compact, muscled body and glinting off the golden hair Steve was sure covered his chest. Okay, Steve really needed to get a hold on his libido. Even if Danny did sleep naked, he sure wasn't going to do it with Steve and Grace here.

They got undressed and got into bed, each man sticking carefully to his own side. Danny dropped off almost immediately, but Steve laid awake, acutely aware of the beautiful man sleeping next to him, torn between bliss at having him there and agony at not being able to touch him. Finally, Steve could resist no longer. He reached over and tentatively brushed a few strands of blond hair off Danny's face. The product that kept it so carefully controlled during the day had worn off, and it was soft to the touch. Steve couldn't resist running his hand through it.

Danny stirred, and Steve jerked his hand back. "Mmm, don't stop," Danny said sleepily. "Feels good." Steve hesitantly started stroking Danny's hair again. He figured Danny was still asleep and didn't know who was doing the stroking, but Steve really didn't care. Getting to touch Danny like this was heaven, and he wasn't going to ruin the moment with the harsh reality that was sure to set in when Danny realized just who was playing with his hair.

Unfortunately, that moment came all too soon. Danny rolled over and nudged Steve's hand, eyes blinking open and fastening onto Steve's. Danny's eyes widened and his mouth opened. Steve braced himself for the tirade he was sure was going to come pouring out of the blond. Instead, Danny's face softened, and he smiled. "I like it when you do that," he said softly.

"I'm glad." Steve reached out with his other hand and drew Danny against him. Danny resisted briefly, then melted against Steve, nestling into the SEAL's chest. Steve sighed in contentment. He could get used to this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I'm not sure if this is complete or not. My muse stopped here, but it seems kind of open-ended.

A/N: This was supposed to have a lot more spice, but this is where my muse went. Oh, well, I'm a lot better at sweet anyway. :) Maybe the spice is the missing chapter. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Foresight**

 **Ch. 4**

 **By**

 **St. Bridget**

Steve was rudely awakened from the best sleep he'd had since before becoming a SEAL by an eight-year-old landing on the bed. "Danno! Uncle Steve! Let's go swim with the dolphins!"

Steve watched Danny's eyes flutter open from where he was still snuggled next to Steve and land on Steve's. Danny's eyes widened in panic, but he didn't roll away. Steve gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze.

Grace, for her part, seemed unphased by finding Danny in bed with another man, a near-stranger at that. And when had he become Uncle Steve? Not that Steve minded—it made him feel warm and fuzzy to know that Grace was beginning to like and trust him enough to bestow such a familiar nickname on him. "Get up! We'll be late!"

Danny looked at the clock. "Grace, our appointment isn't until 10:00. It's barely 7:00. Go back to sleep."

"But, Danno," Grace whined, "we have to get dressed and have breakfast and by then it'll be nearly time."

Steve swung his legs gracefully over the side of the bed. He gave Danny a playful whack. "You heard the little lady. Time to get up."

Danny groaned and pulled the cover over his head, but Steve ripped it way. "Okay, fine, I'm up. Neanderthals, both of you. No respect for a man's right to sleep in on the weekends." His voice was fond, and Steve was hopeful the tone was as much for him as for Grace.

Steve found keeping up with Grace as exhausting as Danny had said. Still, he found her enthusiasm contagious as he watched her splash with the dolphins and in the hotel pool. She even convinced Steve to come in with her (Danny refused, claiming he didn't swim, and no amount of coaxing from Grace could change his mind). Steve carried her around on his shoulders, much to Danny's chagrin, and they got into a huge splash fight that left the SEAL laughing and panting as he flopped into the lounge chair next to Danny. "You big goof," Danny said. "You're as much of a child as she is." This time, there was no doubt the fondness in his voice was directed at Steve.

Over another dinner in the hotel restaurant, Steve talked about growing up on the island.

"Do you surf, Uncle Steve?" Grace asked, and damn, that nickname still brought a happy flutter to his chest, even after hearing it all day.

"Of course. What kind of islander would I be if I didn't surf?" Steve responded.

"Will you teach me?"

Steve was just about to say yes when Danny broke in. "No, he will not," the blond said firmly.

"But why not?" Grace whined.

"Yeah, Danno, why not?" Steve parroted. He was pleased to note Danny didn't balk at the use of his daughter's nickname. Sometime during the day, he seemed to have gotten over his annoyance and accepted the term coming from Steve.

"Why not?" Danny said, arms waving animatedly. "Because there's sharks, and too much sun, and too much sand, and it's way too dangerous!"

"Danny," Steve said, "I've been surfing since I was old enough to stand, and I've never seen a shark. At least, not while surfing," he amended.

Danny looked at him suspiciously. "But you have seen them."

"Yes, but not this close to shore, and I've never known any one who's been bitten by one. I assure you, she'll be perfectly safe."

"Please, Danno?" Grace pleaded, turning her best puppy dog eyes on him.

"Yeah, please Danno?" Steve echoed, turning what he hoped were convincing puppy dog eyes of his own on the other man. "I promise, I'll take good care of her."

"Okay, fine," Danny relented, "but only if I'm there."

"So does that mean you're going to learn to surf, too?" Steve asked, partly teasing.

"Absolutely not," Danny said firmly.

"So, why are you so against the whole ocean thing, anyway?" Steve asked. "I know they have the ocean in Jersey. Surely you've been."

"Of course I've been!" Danny said, affronted. "We went down the shore every summer when I was a kid. Rachel and I used to take Grace, too."

"Tell Uncle Steve about the time I found a live sand dollar," Grace said. And just like that, Danny was off.

Steve really enjoyed hearing tales from Danny's youth and Grace's younger years, even if the latter were tinged with sadness at the thought of his failed marriage with Rachel. He felt like he was really getting to know the detective. Steve found it hard to believe he'd known Danny less than a week. It felt like they'd known each other forever. Steve hoped they'd be this close—closer, even—for the rest of their lives.

After another Disney movie, and after Grace went off to bed, Steve and Danny stayed in the living room, chatting. Steve and Danny were on the couch, and at some point, Danny had kicked his legs up on the couch and put his head in Steve's lap. The gesture was familiar, intimate even, and Steve tried his utmost to keep from getting hard. He wasn't sure he did a very good job, but Danny didn't seem to notice. Steve didn't even try to keep from running his hand through Danny's hair, and, just like the night before, Danny leaned into the touch. Steve felt like he could stay like that forever.

Eventually, though, Danny yawned and suggested bed. This time, there was no discussion about sharing a bed, no pretense of taking separate sides. They both lay in the middle, Danny immediately tucking himself into Steve's side. Steve went to lay a kiss on Danny's forehead, but Danny tipped his head up at the last minute and their lips met.

This kiss was chaste, but to Steve it felt like heaven. His cock twitched at just the brief contact, and he had to bite back a moan. Now was not the time for that. Steve didn't want to rush. He was becoming more and more confident there would be plenty of time to explore the physical side of their relationship. For now, he was content to share one more brief kiss when Danny smiled at him and said "Goodnight, Steve."

Steve had more visions that night, but they were the best he'd ever had. They were all about Danny, and Grace. Steve saw his house, Disney movies and Harry Potter books scattered across the living room, a bedroom painted pink with frilly curtains, a silver Camaro in the driveway next to Steve's truck. He saw Danny and Grace in the kitchen, Grace sneaking bits of pineapple as Steve cut it up. He saw himself at the grill, Danny standing next to him, laughing. He saw evenings cuddled on the couch, watching whatever game was on TV. Above all, he saw Danny ever where he looked, nothing but Danny.

That led into the erotic dreams Steve had been having since he met the other man, and, as he had every day since that fatal moment in the garage, he woke up hard and aching and unable to do anything because the subject of his fantasies was right there, asleep against him and feeling oh, so right. Steve willed his erection down. _Not now,_ he reminded himself. _Later. There'll be lots of time later_. He hoped. Oh, God, did he hope.

Steve was still floating in the happy haze brought on by his visions and dreams when Danny stirred. "Morning, sleepyhead," Steve greeted him, daring another kiss.

This one lingered longer, Danny kissing back firmly, deepening it just slightly, though it was still chaste. "Morning." Danny sighed.

"What's on your mind?" Steve asked.

"Nothing," Danny said. "Just. . ." he hesitated.

"Just what?" Steve prompted.

"Just not looking forward to getting back to the real world. This place is a lot better than my apartment."

Steve blamed the afterglow he was still basking in for what came out of his mouth next. "So don't go back. Move in with me instead."

Danny pulled back, incredulous. "You have got to be kidding me!"

Steve almost regretted his impetuousness, but he'd come this far, and he wasn't going to turn back now. "I'm serious. I've got plenty of room. Grace would even have her own room when she comes to visit."

"Steven, you're out of your mind! You don't go asking people you just met to move in with you!"

"Why not?" Steve asked. "I think we've already proven we get along just fine."

"Why not?" Danny echoed. "We work together! We're already with each other all day! Why would you want to be together all night, too?"

Steve took a deep breath, ready to lay all his cards out on the table. It was now or never. "Because you're the best thing that ever happened to me. When I came back to Hawaii, I knew things were going to be different, better. Losing my Dad, that was the worst thing that's ever happened, but if Hesse hadn't shot him, I never would have met you. I know it's only been a few days, but I want to see where this goes, and I don't want to waste any more time."

Danny looked at Steve thoughtfully, weighing his words. "I don't know what to say. You sound like you've thought about this, but this took me completely by surprise. I was prepared to hate you, then you go and get Grace and me a weekend in a suite, and I thought my heart would burst. I had no idea why I asked you to go along, no idea I'd be sharing a bed with you, no idea I'd even be considering your crazy proposal."

"We don't have to share a bed. I've got two spare bedrooms," Steve offered.

"No," Danny said. "No. If we do this, we do this right. All in."

"So, what do you say?" Steve said. "In or out."

"In," Danny said firmly. "Definitely in."

Steve's heart soared. All the loss, all the pain, it wasn't all bad. He had Danny, and now, everything was good.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I'm marking this complete. There will be another one, Hindsight, from Danny's POV that picks up later on in this time line. It may or may not have the spice. If not, there will be a timestamp. :)


End file.
